The stage light fixtures of known type comprise at least one light source configured to generate a light beam and a plurality of light beam processing elements configured to selectively process the light beam in accordance with the stage requirements.
The light source and the light beam processing elements are generally housed in a casing and generate heat inside the casing.
The heat accumulated inside the casing can overheat the light source and the remaining components of the light fixture with the risk of permanent damage. For these reasons, the majority of stage light fixtures comprise a cooling device capable of removing the heat generated inside the casing. However, the cooling devices normally used are not always able to properly cool the inside of the casing. Sometimes, in fact, there is an insufficient cooling or an excessive cooling with irreparable consequences which mostly determine a reduction of the duration of the light source or even the breakage of the light source.